Abstract The Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) Cancer Genomics Core Laboratory, an NCI-supported Shared Resource is requesting funds to purchase a Perkin Elmer Sciclone G3 NGSx Workstation from Perkin Elmer. This workstation is an automated platform designed to prepare libraries for Next Generation DNA Sequencing (NGS) platforms. The instrument is flexible in design and has the capability to prepare 8-96 libraries per run. This Sciclone G3 NGSx Workstation prepares libraries for all NGS applications including RNAseq, ChIPseq, DNAseq, exome sequencing, and small RNAseq, and comes with preset programs for NGS libraries preparation from multiple vendors. The workstation has a user friendly programmable power controller that can be programmed to implement new NGS library protocols as they are developed. The instrument will be located in the Cancer Genomics Core Laboratory, which is supported by the WFBCCC Shared Resource Grant. The workstation will support 10 Major Users with NIH funding and 6 Minor Users with NIH grants across multiple departments at Wake Forest University Health Sciences (WFUHS). This instrumentation grant has outstanding support from the WFUHS faculty and outstanding financial support from the WFUHS and WFBCCC department chairs and administration